


A Need to Be Satisfied

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Quickies, Sex in the woods, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Vikings, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Being stuck in wartime conditions with your family makes it hard to have sex.  Bombrush and Soundwave satisfy a need when they go out hunting.





	A Need to Be Satisfied

 

"Hah!  Bomb-!"

 

He silenced her with a kiss as he spread the salve further into her pussy, making her wetter as he pushed her down further into the brush.  They had come out to the woods to check their traps, but Bombrush had had something else in mind.

 

"No!  We can't-!" Soundwave had to stop as a hand groped her breast hard under her furs, "We're vulnerable out here!"

 

"Quickly then."

 

Realizing from his snarky attitude that he wasn't going to stop this, she quickly accepted the reality of what was about to happen and quickly pushed a hand down his pants to stroke him faster into hardness.  Even though this wasn't the best place or time to do this, she had been missing this as well.  It was frustrating being unable to do this with him while at home with her six children and in close quarters of everyone else.

 

Bombrush hurried with his fingers until he felt her grinding against his hand.  Adjusting them both slightly, he pulled out his cock and moved her clothing just enough to be able to push it into her welcoming entrance.  She gave out a gasp before he leaned down again to seal her lips.

 

There was little time dedicated to making this passionate or loving.  This was more about release.  This was about satisfying their needs.  After losing their village to Nemesis Prime and being forced into a hurriedly built camp with two other clans to survive the winter, they had had almost no time for each other.  Even though they didn't want to most of the time with preparations to make and hunting for everyone else, the times they did were often hampered by crowded living spaces, rare times of privacy, and dangerous conditions.

 

Such as now.  They were taking a risk with this little maneuver of theirs.  Hunting near the coming of winter's fury was sometimes necessary, but staying out too long could bring about death from the cold and the elements.  For Bombrush to choose such a setting for a moment like this could be considered suicidal.  After all, they could easily get frostbite if they revealed too much skin.

 

Which was why they were now fucking and groaning like mad with rough and itchy fur between them.  Undressing in this weather was asking to be killed.  Bombrush wished he could enjoy seeing his lover's naked body on her furs beneath him as she heaved and panted from his cock deep inside her body.  Primus, all the times they did this in the summer...

 

But he knew he couldn't do that, so he made do with kissing and fucking her fast and hard to get the relief out first.

 

It was quick as they both came.  Bombrush groaned into her neck as he moved a hand down to make sure they were both still relatively covered from the cold.  Soundwave moved a hand to her mouth to cover up her moan, not wanting anything or anyone out there to hear them.

 

As they simmered down from the high of orgasm, Bombrush adjusted Soundwave to rest more comfortable on the ground.  "That was nice."

 

"And now I'm sticky and cold."

 

Bombrush laughed at her grumpy look.  "Well, at least we're both satisfied."

 

"Don't try to fool me with that.  One round is never enough for you."

 

He had to agree with her.  One was never enough for his libido.  "True.  But that was all I needed after so long without feeling your tight walls around me," he gave a small buck with his hips.

 

Soundwave grumbled for a moment.  “So is that it?”

 

He looked confused for a moment.  “Is that what?”

 

“You won’t ask for more?”

 

“…We can’t do anymore out here without risking frost bite.”

 

Suddenly Soundwave grinned as she sat up to sit in his lap.  "Can we?"

 

Bombrush quickly held her in his hands as he quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen them before he turned back to her.  "Wait, are you-?"

 

"You bring me out here, have one little fuck with me and that's it?   After how long of being unable to touch each other at home with my sons in the next room?  After how long since I've last been satisfied?"

 

It almost flew over his head before a grin came onto his face.  But there was still one issue at hand.  "As much as I want to fuck you good, I'd rather not die out here just for one quickie."

 

"It shouldn't take too long.  The cold will make it quick and rough, more required of us to make heat to continue.  I think it'll add to the thrill," she whispered into his ear as she grinded against him, "don't you agree?"

 

Bombrush almost said something back, but he figured kissing her hard and starting to buck into her hot and moist walls worked better.  He'd rather spend the time they had making her cum as many times as he could before they had to go back.

 

Who knew when he would have the chance to be in her sweet womanhood against after this?

 

END


End file.
